The Adventures Of Han Academy
by Madison Lockheart
Summary: Han Academy is not a school for the weak. You may crack under pressure trying to deal with the everyday activities. Whether it is the angry and violent principal Susano'o or the chaotic and reckless students, maybe the backstabbing friends you have or the almost everyday fighting. This is no regular school! Enjoy and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 11

Hey peoples! For those of you who read this story in its earlier days, you remember all the other chapters before. After reading my story, I realized I have so much more potential than the earlier chapters. Goodness, I skipped the events quickly. So I changed the story to start from here. I hope you guys like the adjustment. For those of you who don't know here's somethings you should know happened in my story before I removed the other chapters.

1. Pang Tong is dead. He got shot.

2. Ina and Tadakatsu are at odds about Sun Shang Xiang.

3. Diao Chan beat up Wang Yi, while Zhen Ji beat up Sun Shang Xiang and Da Ji manhandled Bao Sanniang.

4. Tadakatsu is in a wheelchair after getting shot in his leg.

5. This school is in San Francisco, California. It's 23 stories high.

6. Noh and Oichi beat up the campus monitor Kiyomori.

7. Chaos in Mr. Imagawa's first period class.

8. Susano'o excessively yelling at Diamondback.

Now that you have a good idea of what you missed, enjoy the story :)

x

x

x

All the girls were in Da Ji's room sharing the vanity mirror. They needed their hair and makeup on point before this trip.

"I hope they have hot guys in California." Kaihime said smiling.

"You never find a guy that wants you. So why are you excited?" Kunoichi laughed.

Kaihime glared at Kunoichi. "You never find guys that want you either, so why are you talking?" Kaihime asked.

"It was just a joke. Damn, you take everything so seriously." Kunoichi responded.

"I want to taste a lot of American food." Da Ji said.

Noh laughed. "You really love American food don't you?"

"You better know! They have some bomb ass chips and everything. Also, they make the best nachos ever!" Da Ji laughed.

"Umm… Da Ji? Nachos are Mexican food." Aya said.

"Really? Well I had some yesterday from this restaurant and they made them hella good. Mexican or American, they are hella good." Da Ji laughed.

"Well, I wanna see the San Francisco Bridge; I heard it was really beautiful." Oichi said.

"I heard that too. But mostly, I am so happy we are not in Japan anymore, because we had too many earthquakes there." Ginchiyo said relieved.

"Ginchiyo? You know California has lots of earthquakes too right?" Diao Chan asked.

"They do?! I didn't know that! I'm scared now!" Ginchiyo said.

"Ginchiyo is scared of something?!" Da Ji, Noh, Oichi, and Kaihime said at the same time.

"Me scared of something? Psh, no I was just joking." Ginchiyo said.

"Really? Because I saw legit fear." Noh said.

Ginchiyo just rolled her eyes and began putting pink lip gloss on. Da Ji looked at her pink clock on the wall.

"Girls? It's 8:34." Da Ji announced.

"We have to hurry up then." Kaihime said.

They quickly finished their makeup and hair. Then it was 9:00 and everybody was sitting on the bus. Mr. Imagawa stood up out of his seat.

"I want all of my first period English class to sit in the back. We are going to have a conversation." He said.

All of his first period class students walked to the back of the bus and sat down. The bus driver then stood up and began going over some boring rules about how to behave on the bus. After he finished, he finally began driving. Now it was time for Mr. Imagawa to question his students. He walked to the back where they were sitting and sat down.

"I read the substitute letter Diamondback left on my desk. He said all the other classes were good, except for you guys. He said there was fighting, cursing, and other stuff. What the hell was going on?" Mr. Imagawa asked.

"Okay first of all, Wang Yi started it! She was trash talking me and I handled my business." Diao Chan said folding her arms and sitting back.

Mr. Imagawa looked at Wang Yi for a response.

"All I did was call her out. All she does is talk all kinds of mess and then hides behind Lu Bu and Zhang Liao!" Wang Yi barked.

"Well she didn't need Zhang Liao and Lu Bu to kick your ass!" Kunoichi laughed. Kaihime began laughing too.

"You two be quiet!" Mr. Imagawa ordered. "Who threw the first punch?"

Sun Shang Xiang pointed at Diao Chan.

"Actually I didn't throw the first punch!" Diao Chan said.

"Yes you did." Bao Sanniang said.

"No! It was a slap I threw not a punch." Diao Chan remarked.

Noh and Diao Chan began laughing. Mr. Imagawa didn't want to ask the next question, but he had to.

"Who won the fight?" He asked.

Everybody pointed at Diao Chan. Diao Chan smiled.

"Why are you smiling? It's not cool to beat up people. Wang Yi had to go to the hospital to her stitches in her forehead. You think that's something to smile about?" Mr. Imagawa asked.

Diao Chan nodded her head. Mr. Imagawa couldn't believe her. Wang Yi looked at Diao Chan.

"I'm going to get you back for this one day you little hoe!" She threatened.

"What you gonna do?" Diao Chan asked rolling her eyes.

Wang Yi stood up. "Bitch get up and see what happens this time."

"Girl sit your tired ass down." Ginchiyo laughed while fanning her hand at her.

Wang Yi looked at Ginchiyo. "What you gonna do? You ain't nothing but a girl who tries to sound tough." Wang Yi said.

Ginchiyo got up in her face and put her finger on her nose. "Throw one punch and I swear I will kill you on this bus with my bare hands." Ginchiyo threatened.

Wang Yi sat back down and looked away. Ginchiyo poked her upside her head.

"I didn't think so bitch." Ginchiyo said.

Noh and Oichi were laughing at Wang Yi. "You just got told off." Oichi laughed.

Wang Yi just rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She knew she was no match for Ginchiyo. Mr. Imagawa didn't say anything. Finally the bus finally pulled up to a gas station. Da Ji looked at Wang Yuanji.

"Why the hell are we at a gas station?" Da Ji asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Wang Yuanji laughed.

The bus driver got up and turned to face the passengers. "I have to put gas in the bus, but you guys can go inside the gas station and buy some snacks if you want to." He said.

"Oh good! Let's go inside I'm starving." Da Ji said.

The teachers stayed in the bus which meant the students were going inside alone. That means it's time to act a fool.

"How much money do you have?" Noh asked Da Ji.

"5." Da Ji said showing Noh 5 fingers.

"What?" Noh asked.

"5 fingers. I got the 5 finger discount." Da Ji said.

"You mean you're about to shoplift?" Gracia asked.

"Of course. You think I have money? I takes what I want." Da Ji said.

"Well count me in." Noh laughed.

They walked to the back of the store and started putting chips in Wang Yuanji's purse.

"This is so wrong. But it's so freaking fun." Wang Yuanji laughed. She grabbed a Sprite and put it in her purse.

Da Ji ran to another aisle and grabbed a pack of Ms. Fields cookies and put them in her bra. Oichi was stashing all M&M's in her pockets until the point where they were stuffed. Every time she took a step, you could hear the M&M packs. Hanbei began taking some ice cream sandwiches. Kanbei just watched him while shaking his head.

"I never knew you were a thief." Kanbei said.

"Oh really? You think I didn't see you put that pack of skittles in your pocket?" Hanbei asked.

"Shh! Does that matter? I'm hungry." Kanbei chuckled.

"Mm-hmm I thought so." Hanbei laughed.

Kunoichi and Kaihime were in the drinks section, putting all the juice drinks in Kaihime's purse. They were giggling lowly. The man at the register didn't even notice what they were doing. So they thought…

"That man doesn't even notice we're cleaning him out." Ginchiyo laughed.

They finished their stealing and were walking towards the exit. Suddenly, the man from the register jumped in front of them and blocked the exit.

"You guys are going to pay for all those items." He said.

All the student's hearts started beating fast. He actually saw what they were doing.

"Umm…we're going to the bus to ask the teachers for the money." Hanbei said.

"That was a lame excuse." Kanbei whispered under his breath. Hanbei gently elbowed him.

"That's a lie! Empty your purses right now!" The man requested.

"Run for the back exit!" Nobunaga screamed.

They all began running for the back exit. The man ran back behind the counter and grabbed his gun that he keeps for safety reasons. He began firing shots at them.

All the students jumped in the bus, and the bus driver stomped the gas as hard as he could. The bus jolted off. The bus driver hit a U-turn on 2 wheels and the bus almost turned over. Not to mention, most of the students weren't in a seat.

"That's it! You guys were in there stealing?! I'm taking you guys back to school right now!" The bus driver yelled. He was pissed off. Thanks to those kids, he almost got shot up.

After a ride full of name blaming and chaotic breathing, all the buses arrived back at the school. Susano and Diamondback were standing at the front gate waiting for them.

"Uh-Oh we're in trouble." Zhuge Liang said.

Susano'o was tapping his foot waiting for all of them to get off the bus and line up. When they finished lining up, Susano looked at Diamondback.

"Give them the money." He said.

"Money?" Sima Yi asked.

"Shut up! I didn't say you could talk." Susano'o shouted.

Diamondback gave all the students $700 dollars a piece. But these weren't ordinary dollars, the said Han Academy on them.

"Listen up because I'm only going to say this once! These are your Han Academy dollars. Every time you do something bad, or its bill day here you pay what you owe. PG&E for your room will be charged by how much power you use every month. Water for your room is the same way. The room you sleep in is $1000 every month. Also, there is going to be a new transportation system here to take you guys where you wanna go. In order to get a ride somewhere, you need $50. However, if you have a drivers permit, you can pay $600 and make sure to have a person 25 years or older in the car with you. You can work and help out around the school to earn some extra money. If you happen to lose all the money and go broke, you have 7 days to get some more, or you will be expelled, and by the way we are not paying for your plane ride back that's up to you. You can also pay to skip assignments and tests, that will be $2500 a piece. If you get an A on an assignment or if you make honor roll, you get $5000. This Han Academy money is only valid here. If you use it outside of the school, you will be arrested for counterfeit by the police. There will be construction workers here tomorrow to build stores inside the school for you guys to buy things with you Han Academy dollars. Oh yeah, and you can throw those cell phones away because we have cell phones here that you can pay on monthly. They are $40 a month to keep them activated. If I come to your rooms and they are filthy you will pay $60. I will let you know other bills as they are made. Any questions?"

Everybody shook their heads.

"Good, now get out of my sight!" Susano'o growled.

"How are we going to pay for all that? Those bills are hella high?!" Mitsunari asked.

"I don't know but I'm studying by candle light." Kiyomasa laughed.

"I hear you on that. I can't use a lot of PG&E or Water." Masanori said.

"How am I gonna take my long showers now?" Da Ji complained.

"You better learn to hop your ass out the shower early." Mitsunari laughed.

x

x

x

And that's the end of Chapter 1.

I know! It's technically chapter 11 before I moved it :)

I still wanna give a shout out to Hanzo Himself, Mr. Tadakatsu Honda, and Morning Emerald. I love you guys soo much :)

Review the chapter everybody.

I love you all for reading. Bye Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everybody. I hope you enjoyed the transition! Now without further or do, let's begin chapter 2.

Date: Tuesday December 16

(Yukimura's Room)

Yukimura woke up and looked at the clock. It said 7:50. He jumped out of bed and began running for the closet. He couldn't believe his roommates didn't wake him up. Yukimura threw on the first outfit he saw in his closet. He was trying to get dressed so fast, he fell down while putting his pants on. Class starts at 8:00 and if you're late, you have to pay $50 of you Han Academy money! Yukimura ran to the bathroom and began ripping the comb through his hair. The way he was combing his hair hurt, but he had no time to think about the pain. He began brushing his teeth while combing his hair. He finally finished and looked at the clock. It said 7:56. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room. He made it to the elevator and began pressing the up button rapidly.

"Come on dammit hurry up!" Yukimura screamed.

The elevator opened and he saw Da Ji and Hanbei inside. Da Ji was combing Hanbei's hair. Yukimura jumped in the elevator and pressed the F12 button.

"Why does our first period have to be so high?" Da Ji asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to hurry up and get to class. I woke up late." Yukimura panted.

"I can tell by all the panting you're doing." Da Ji laughed.

Yukimura looked at Hanbei. His cheeks looked super huge. "What's in your mouth?" Yukimura asked.

Hanbei made a muffled sound. Yukimura was confused at that. "Hanbei are you okay?" He asked.

Hanbei nodded his head and made another muffled sound. Yukimura looked at Da Ji.

"What's in his mouth?" Yukimura asked.

Da Ji shrugged her shoulders. Yukimura's curiosity was eating at him. He squeezed Hanbei's cheeks really hard. Hanbei spat out some purple colored water, he looked at Yukimura furiously.

"What was that? Kool Aid?!" Yukimura asked.

"It was Listerine Mouthwash!" Hanbei yelled.

Yukimura began laughing. The elevator finally opened and they began running to their class. They reached the class and as soon as they walked in, the bell rang.

"We barely made it." Yukimura sighed while sitting down.

Mr. Imagawa got out of his seat and looked at the class. "Alright everybody take out your English notebooks. We have an essay to write for homework." He announced.

"Oh no, an essay!" Kaihime growled while reaching in her backpack.

After everybody got their notebooks out, Mr. Imagawa began giving out instructions.

"You guys are going to write an essay on why fighting is not prohibited in this school." He said.

"What? That's so pathetic! Why is that even necessary?" Lu Bu asked.

"Because you guys know better than that! Now stop whining! Oh yeah, and if the essays aren't at least 2,000 words don't bother turning them in. So be sure to mark that in your homework planner. It's due Thursday." Mr. Imagawa said.

The whole classroom groaned and whined. Mr. Imagawa began teaching on the whiteboard. He was talking about how he wanted the essays structured. Musashi was sitting at his desk taking notes, when a note hit him in the back. He picked it up and read it. It said "Musashi Miyamoto is a bitch!" He instantly turned around and looked around to see who wrote the note. Nobody was looking at him. Before he turned back around, he noticed Kojiro give him a funny stare. Musashi now knew who wrote the note. He wanted to walk over and beat Kojiro to a bloody pulp. Kojiro continued smiling at him. The phone in the classroom began ringing.

"Hold on class I gotta take this call." Mr. Imagawa said walking towards the phone. He answered it and began talking.

Musashi got up and began walking towards the garbage can as if he was about to throw the note away. Kojiro's desk was in the back near the door…and the garbage can. Musashi threw the note away. Then on his way back to his seat, he slapped Kojiro upside his head as hard as he could. Kojiro almost fell out of his seat. He jumped up and ran towards Musashi. They began swinging on each other.

"Look! Musashi and Kojiro are fighting!" Cai Wenji shouted.

The whole classroom looked and watched them brawl. Kojiro landed a hard shot to Musashi's face. Musashi responded by tackling him on top of the counter in the back of the classroom. They continued swinging like heathens. Kojiro grabbed the pencil sharpener and hit Musashi in the head with it. Musashi threw Kojiro off the counter and picked up a box full of literature books and threw then down towards him. Kojiro quickly rolled out of the way. Kojiro stood back up and Musashi ran him upside the cabinets. That made a loud sound. Mr. Imagawa was sitting in his chair on the phone with his back to the action. He kept hearing the cabinets make a bashing noise. He spun around and saw the fight. He dropped the phone and ran towards them. He got between them, breaking it up.

"Break it up young men!" He shouted.

Before he could say anything else, Kojiro hit him in the face with a right hook. Mr. Imagawa fell to the ground motionless.

"Oh! Did you see that?" Da Ji yelled.

"Hell yeah! I heard it too." Himiko laughed.

Luckily, Mr. Imagawa dropped the phone and didn't hang it up, because he was on the phone with Susano'o. Susano'o had the phone on speaker in his office, so when Diamondback walked in, he heard everything.

"I told you that those kids are chaotic!" Diamondback said.

"Shut the hell up Diamondback! Can't you see I'm trying to hear?" Susano'o screamed. Susano'o continued listening. Then he finally had enough and began walking to the classroom with Diamondback.

Meanwhile, chaos was far from over in the class room. Nobunaga snatched the keys to the door from around Mr. Imagawa's next and locked the classroom door. Kojiro and Musashi continued fighting. Everybody kept trying to break it up, but Kojiro and Musashi kept finding a way to get at each other. Susano'o finally arrived at the classroom and began banging on the door.

"Open this damn door!" Susano'o screamed.

"Quick, turn the lights off!" Kunoichi whispered.

Mitsunari tiptoed to the light switch and turned the lights off. Susano'o continued beating on the door.

"I think we should just open the door." Da Ji suggested.

"So we can all pay a fine?! Hell no!" Okuni hissed.

Mr. Imagawa finally woke up and looked around. The left side of his jaw felt broken, and he could barely see out of his left eye. He walked to the door and opened it. Susano'o barged in and looked at Mr. Imagawa.

"Damn! You got jacked up!" Susano'o yelled shocked.

Mr. Imagawa fanned his hand at him and walked out of the classroom towards the nurse office. Susano'o noticed Kojiro and Musashi in a grappling position.

"Both of you come with me to the office!" Susano'o ordered.

Kojiro and Musashi did what they were told and Susano'o turned to look at the class. "All of you go to your rooms until it's time for your second period class."

Everybody went back to their rooms. Kanbei walked in his room and laid down. Then Hanbei walked in.

"Is it cold in here or what?" Hanbei asked. He walked towards the heater and turned it on.

"Hanbei turn that heater off! I'm not trying to get no high PG&E bill." Kanbei said firmly.

"But it's freezing in here. How am I gonna get a quick nap before second period if I can't be in the proper conditions?" Hanbei asked.

"Fine. You can turn it on for 5 minutes." Kanbei said.

Hanbei smiled and turned the heater back on. He was finally comfortable and laid down to take a nice nap.

(2nd Period Chemistry)

Everybody finally settled down and waited for Mr. Mori to give out instructions.

"Okay class, today we are going to start our chemical projects. Does anybody in here have any experience with chemicals?" Mr. Mori asked.

The whole class shook their heads and made little sounds. Mr. Mori frowned at this.

"Well you guys are going to learn today." Mr. Mori said. He walked to his cabinets and pulled out jackets and goggles. He handed a pair to everybody, and then he put some on. After that, they all walked out of the classroom and to the laboratory. When they got there, he set them up at lab tables in groups of 4. Each table had microscopes, chemicals, tape, glue, and a kit full of different colored fluids. He handed them their assignment sheet and told them to get to work.

"Well that was very informative." Mitsunari said sarcastically.

"Exactly, I can barely understand what this paper is saying." Masanori said.

Kiyomasa snatched the paper from his hands. "It says on the paper what you have to do. This is for our Science presentation next week." He said.

"Wait a minute! Next week?" Mitsunari asked.

"Yeah, didn't you hear him on the way here? He said this is for our science presentations next week. We have to make a new scientific discovery." Kiyomasa said.

Mitsunari smacked his lips and looked back at Mr. Mori. He was sitting at his desk giggling while texting.

Sun Shang Xiang and Ina were sitting next to each other trying to figure out what to start with.

"I think this sheet says to mix Blue with Red." Sun Shang Xiang said.

"No, that's just an example. You have to mix random ones and figure out new discoveries." Ina said.

"What? That doesn't even make sense. How am I supposed to know what to mix? I might end up mixing up something that blows me up." Sun Shang Xiang said.

Ina laughed at that. "Well, you better watch out then."

Da Ji, Hanbei, Taigong Wang, and Kanbei were sitting together conspiring on a potion.

"Did you bring the rat?" Hanbei asked.

Taigong Wang nodded and reached in his backpack. He pulled out a container with a rat on it. Da Ji gasped and flinched at the look of the rat.

"How did you know we were going to have a lab assignment today?" Kanbei asked.

"I asked his first period class what we were doing today." Taigong Wang responded.

"Why the hell did you bring a rat?!" Da Ji hissed.

"Because he is the focal point of our experiment, we are going to put him in our chemicals and something magnificent is going to happen." Taigong Wang bragged.

"Like what? Blow our ass up?" Da Ji asked while giving him a corner eye.

Taigong Wang ignored that and opened the kit that had the colored chemicals. Hanbei took out the giant beaker and placed it on the table. He began pouring a dark purple chemical into it. Taigong Wang nodded in approval; he then poured a red chemical inside the beaker. Da Ji and Kanbei looked at each other confused.

"I'm going to put my damn goggles on, because I don't trust this for a second." Kanbei said. He put his goggles on.

Hanbei finished pouring the blue chemical, and now it was time for the rat. Taigong Wang looked around to make sure nobody else saw the rat. He put the rat inside the beaker.

"That is not right! That rat is going to drown!" Kanbei said firmly.

"What rat?" Mr. Mori said, popping up out of nowhere and placing his hands on Da Ji's shoulders.

Taigong Wang, Da Ji, Hanbei, and Kanbei jumped after hearing his voice. Da Ji accidently spilled the black chemical inside the beaker. Hanbei tried to stop it from entering the beaker, but accidently knocked the green chemical in. The chemicals began sizzling loudly. Hanbei swallowed hard.

"PUT YOUR GOGGLES ON!" Hanbei screamed.

Then out of nowhere, the chemicals exploded. Mr. Mori was covered in the chemicals. Not to mention, he didn't have goggles on. He stood their motionless, covered in the dark green disaster.

"Somebody is going to get a HUGE fine for this!" Mr. Mori growled.

* * *

That's a rap for chapter 2.

I hope it was to your liking :)

Morning Emerald I will upload the other chapters up pretty soon. I think I'll probably name it, Before Han Academy. Nah, that sounds too corny :) But I'll think of a name.

Anyways, as usual I have to send love out to Morning Emerald, Mr. Tadakatsu Honda, and the guests that review my story :)

**Review the chapter everybody.**

I love you all for reading today. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures Of Han Academy

Chapter 3

Mr. Mori stood in the same position growling. "Who the hell put a rat in the beaker? You know what it doesn't even matter. I want everybody to sit down!" He said.

Everybody sat down. Hanbei crawled over to Da Ji. "I think we shouldn't have done that." He whispered.

"We?! I didn't have anything to do with that, that was you and Taigong Wang who made that." Da Ji hissed.

"No! You're the one that spilled that chemical in the beaker when you jumped up." Hanbei said.

"Let's not forget you knocked one in too." Da Ji said rolling her eyes.

Mr. Mori walked towards the phone. All the students knew what he was doing now.

"I think he's going to call Principal Susano'o…" Ling Tong shivered.

Mr. Mori picked up the phone. He dialed 4 numbers. "Hello? Mr. Susano'o? I need you to come to my classroom. Yeah it turns out we have some explosive children in this classroom." He popped his eyes at Hanbei and Da Ji when he said that. "Oh you're on your way now? Good." He hung the phone up.

Hanbei slowly turned his head to Da Ji. "We're dead." He said.

"For the last time, I didn't do anything." Da Ji growled.

"You think Principal Susano'o cares about that? Bottom line is you were sitting with us, so technically you did it too." Hanbei said.

Da Ji was about to respond, until somebody started pounding on the door. She already knew who it was, she could see his face out the window. Mr. Mori smiled and opened the door and in walked Principal Susano'o. He started glaring at the students.

"We're dead meat?" Ma Chao whispered.

"Who was sitting at the table with the experiment?" Susano'o asked.

Mr. Mori looked around. "Umm...it was Kanbei Kuroda, Taigong Wang, Da Ji, and Hanbei Takenaka." He said.

"Snitch." Kanbei muttered.

Susano'o pointed towards them. "You guys come to my office right now." He said.

They got up and walked with him outside of the classroom. Before the classroom door closed, Susano'o peeked his head back in. "As for the rest of you, clean this classroom up. Also, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Cao Pi come with me." He said.

They walked out of the classroom and towards the office. The students inside the classroom were scared for them.

"Man, they gonna get it." Zhuge Liang said.

"You ain't lying, they might get an expensive fine." Gan Ning responded.

"Alright everybody, clean this mess up and we'll just have some chill time." Mr. Mori said wiping his face off with a towel.

(Principal Susano'o Office)

Susano'o was printing out numerous sheets of paper. They were probably fines to Hanbei and company. After he finished printing them, he handed them to Diamondback to give to Kaguya. After he finished that, he turned to look at the students in his office.

"Since the cost of the behavior was more than you guys have in Han Dollars, you guys will be given Work Detail." Susano'o said.

"What's that?" Da Ji asked raising her right eyebrow.

"It's when you work off the money." Susano'o said.

He started explaining to them how the process works and everything else.

"Any questions?" Susano'o asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Good, because your first line of work is from Coach Cao Cao." Susano'o smiled.

"Oh no, not Coach Cao Cao." Da Ji pouted.

"Wait a minute! What did we do?" Cao Pi asked.

"You, Mitsunari, and Kiyomasa showed up tardy 5 times already." Susano'o growled.

"Actually, that wasn't our fault we had to…" Mitsunari started.

"Save it! You guys are to report to the football field at 9 p.m. tonight." Susano'o said.

"What? I sleep at that time." Hanbei complained.

"I don't give a damn if you bathe at this time! Be on the football field at 9 p.m. no exceptions." Susano'o shouted.

They all nodded their heads as if they agreed.

"Good, now get out of my office." Susano'o growled.

They all got up and left, Kiyomasa slammed his office door as he left.

"Slam that door again and I'll slam your ass!" Susano'o yelled after him.

They finally made their way out of the main office.

"Can you believe that? The football field at 9 p.m.?" Mitsunari asked.

"Yeah, isn't Coach Cao Cao your dad Cao Pi?" Da Ji asked.

Cao Pi slowly nodded his head.

"You're dead meat then." Hanbei chuckled.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Cao Pi asked glaring at him.

"In a way…yes."

Cao Pi just shook his head. "What do you think they are going to make us do?" He asked.

"I don't know, probably hang posters up or something." Kanbei said.

"Kanbei? He said meet him on the football field, how are we going to hang up posters on the football field?" Taigong Wang asked.

"He said meet him there. He might take us around the campus to do other work." Kanbei responded.

"Oh no, now you got me terrified." Kiyomasa said.

(In Front If The School)

Diamondback finished telling the construction men to completely halt all the progress on the school site stores. Susano'o spotted him and ran out of the office to confront him.

"And just what the hell are you doing?" Susano'o asked.

"I had to completely stop the building of the stores." Diamondback responded.

Susano'o folded his arms. "Why the hell would you do that?" He asked.

"Because, the school budget will be completely wiped out if I do that. If you actually took the time to read the latest financial report, you would know that." Diamondback said smugly.

"Don't you take that tone with me you incapable little bastar-" Susano'o was about to finished that hurtful word when Diamondback handed him the financial report.

Susano'o snatched the paper from his hands and looked at it. Indeed, it did state that if the construction of the school stores were completed the school would be out of money.

"Wow. I didn't know it was this expensive." Susano'o gasped with wide eyes.

"Yeah, you have to spend real money on that. Not Han Dollars, if you were so smart you would know that." Diamondback laughed.

Susano'o slapped Diamondback across the face. "Don't you ever take that tone with me! I'm your boss dammit!" Susano'o screamed.

Diamondback's attempt to put Susano'o on blast was foiled again. He just stood there and looked defeated.

"What are you going to do now?" Diamondback asked weakly.

"Grr…I have no choice. If the students want to go shopping, they are going to have to leave the campus." Susano'o muttered.

"That's gonna be trouble, you know the students can't behave themselves outside of these school gates." Diamondback said.

Susano'o looked at Diamondback confused. "They don't behave themselves here either." He said.

Diamondback nodded his head slowly, he was completely aware of what this move would do to them.

"I better go get some aspirins for us." Diamondback chuckled.

"Oh yeah, a lifetime supply of those." Susano'o laughed.

(Da Ji's Dorm Afterschool)

Da Ji stormed into her dorm and threw her bag on her bed. She was pissed off that she had to do work detail later on that night. She spotted Tadakatsu laying on his bed with headphones on.

"Tadakatsu?" Da Ji called.

Tadakatsu continued bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to on the headphones.

Da Ji walked over to him and snatched the headphones off. "Attention Tadakatsu Honda!" Da Ji shouted.

"Oh Wassup Da Ji, I didn't even know you came back." Tadakatsu said.

"Oh, well I'm back." Da Ji said weakly.

"What's wrong?" Tadakatsu asked.

"I just got a whopping case of work detail tonight." Da Ji announced.

"Work detail?" Tadakatsu asked.

"Yeah, it's like you have to work for a teacher to cover the cost." Da Ji said.

"How long do you have to work for the teacher?"

"Just tonight."

"You're going by yourself?" Tadakatsu asked.

"No, Hanbei and the others have to do it with me." Da Ji responded.

Tadakatsu shook his head. "You have to stop getting yourself in trouble like this Da Ji. You're smarter than this so why do you do it?" Tadakatsu asked.

Da Ji shrugged her shoulders.

"You know you can do better so-"

"Why are you lecturing me?" Da Ji asked.

"Lecturing you? I'm telling you the cold hard facts." Tadakatsu said.

"No you're not! You're jumping on me about it." Da Ji said.

Tadakatsu looked at her shocked. This girl did not know how to take friendly advice.

"You know what whatever. Since you obviously can't take advice from somebody that cares about you." Tadakatsu said.

"Oh really? Isn't it that "advice" that made you fall out with your sister Ina?" Da Ji asked.

"Don't start on that topic Da Ji…" Tadakatsu growled.

"Oh I'm sorry…Is that a hit below the belt there?" Da Ji asked rolling her eyes.

"Don't you ever roll your eyes at me again Da Ji. I saved your damn life before and you're going to roll your eyes like you don't give a damn." Tadakatsu growled.

"What are you going to do? You're still in that wheelchair." Da Ji laughed.

"Yeah, from saving everybody's asses! Obviously they don't give a rat's ass about me." Tadakatsu said raising his voice.

"What are you trying to say? That I'm fake?" Da Ji asked.

Tadakatsu didn't respond. He sat back against the head of the bed and folded his arms.

"Oh, so that's how you feel about me?" Da Ji asked.

"Take it how you wanna take it." Tadakatsu said.

Da Ji grabbed her cellphone and got up off her bed. "You know what don't even bother calling me and asking where I'm at like you normally do Tadakatsu, you go to hell." Da Ji said.

"You go to hell too bitch!" Tadakatsu shouted to her as she left the room.

Da Ji continued walking like she didn't hear him, too bad she did hear him. She spotted Hanbei entering the elevator and went in the elevator with him.

"Hey how are you?" Hanbei asked.

"Mad, I just had an argument with Tadakatsu." Da Ji said.

"Really? Me and Kanbei had a slight argument too." Hanbei announced.

Da Ji looked at him shocked. "Really?" She asked.

"Yeah…turns out after I took my nap earlier, I left the heater on after I went to class." Hanbei chuckled.

Da Ji gasped. "You are going to have a high PG&E bill." She warned.

Hanbei shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a 4.0 student so I will probably get enough money. What time is it?" Hanbei asked.

"Umm….4:41 p.m." Da Ji responded.

"Good because I am hungry. You wanna go grab something to eat before we start work detail tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." Da Ji said wiping water out of her eyes.

"What's wrong? Da Ji are you crying?" Hanbei asked.

"No. I just yawned that's all." Da Ji responded quickly.

Da Ji didn't want Hanbei to see her cry off of Tadakatsu. She could just cry on her own time.

(School Cafeteria)

Kunoichi and Kaihime were sitting in the cafeteria eating pastries and looking at pictures of "Hot Guys"

"Look at this hot stud on the magazine cover." Kaihime said showing Kunoichi the magazine.

Kunoichi looked at the picture and almost choked on her pastry. "That man is not hot! He looks like a strung out crack head." Kunoichi laughed.

Kaihime frowned at her and began looking through the magazine again.

"Look at him Kai! This man is hot!" Kunoichi shrieked while showing Kaihime the picture.

"That looks like Uncle Fester." Kaihime giggled.

Kunoichi looked angry at that response. Before they got back to reading their magazine, Hanzo walked over.

"Hi Hanzo how are you?" Kunoichi shouted.

Hanzo looked at her silently. Hanzo believed Kunoichi was the most annoying person he ever met, but he still liked her. Hanzo turned his head back towards Kaihime. "Do you have the story to print?" He asked.

Kaihime almost fell out of her chair in surprise. She looked at Hanzo with a shocked face. "Newspaper article is due tomorrow?" Kaihime asked.

Hanzo nodded his head. "You and I were supposed to do the article together." He said.

"Wait a minute…When did you join the newspaper club Kai?" Kunoichi asked.

"There is no newspaper club here. People just get randomly drafted to do the article." Kaihime quickly responded without looking at Kunoichi.

"What are we going to do now?" Hanzo asked.

"Let's go find a story to put in the paper." Kaihime said. She turned around and grabbed her backpack, and then she and Hanzo began walking for the exit.

"You guys wait! I wanna come with you!" Kunoichi yelled running up behind them.

"Fine, you can come with us. But you have to keep your volume at a low." Hanzo said.

Kunoichi slowly nodded her head, so Hanzo knew she wasn't going to do that.

"Wait! I forgot something really important!" Kunoichi gasped.

She ran back to the table they were sitting at and grabbed the magazine that the "Hot Guy" was on.

"You had to turn around to get a magazine with an ugly beast on it?" Hanzo asked.

"He is not ugly." Kunoichi said.

"Before we start anything, we have to go get Kotaro. He's in this assignment too." Kaihime said.

That's the end Of Chapter 3.

I am so happy you found this story Hanzo Himself. I missed you soo much!

Anyways review the chapter and let me know who you want to see more of.

I love you all for reading. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures Of Han Academy

Chapter 4

* * *

"What did I just tell you two maniacs?" Hanzo hissed at Kaihime and Kunoichi.

"You said keep our voices down." Kaihime said.

"Then why the hell are they not down!" Hanzo asked.

Kaihime and Kunoichi shrugged their shoulders and began giggling again. Hanzo growled and began knocking on Kotaro's door. After about a 12 second wait Kotaro still didn't answer the door.

"Knock on it again." Kunoichi said.

Hanzo began knocking again. Still no answer from Kotaro…

"You is not knocking right! Get out of the way!" Kaihime hissed. She barged by Hanzo and began kicking the door. Kunoichi began kicking the door too.

Kotaro snatched the door open. "Why the hell are you two knuckleheads kicking my door?" He asked.

"Hanzo told us to." Kunoichi replied quickly.

Kotaro looked at Hanzo. "What exactly do you guys want?" He asked.

"You have to do the newspaper project with us remember?" Hanzo asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Let me just grab my sweater really quick." Kotaro said.

As Kotaro went to get his sweater, Hanzo looked at Kunoichi and Kaihime.

"Now before Kotaro gets back, I want to go over some rules." Hanzo announced.

"Rules? What are we like 3 years old now?" Kaihime laughed.

"Well you act like it." Hanzo scoffed.

"Okay, we know the rules. Keep the noise down." Kunoichi said.

Hanzo nodded his head. Kotaro came back out of his room and zipped his hoodie up.

"Let's go get some dirt for the newspaper." Kotaro smirked.

They began walking. "What do you mean by dirt?" Hanzo asked.

"You know…a juicy story for the newspaper. People aren't just gonna read some garbage." Kotaro responded.

"We can't put people's business out on Main Street like that." Hanzo said.

"Why not? You don't really give a damn about other people anyways." Kotaro said.

"But still…That would be wrong. We could ruin somebody's life like that." Hanzo said firmly.

Kotaro rolled his eyes. "Well if it bothers you so much, you can hand me the camera, the paper, the pen, and the badge and go on about your business."

Hanzo shot him a glare. "No. This is my job, I have to participate."

"Well then you're going to **participate **in getting dirt on an unlucky sucker." Kotaro laughed.

Hanzo looked away. He knew the exact kind of mess that he would end up getting himself into. He didn't want to take part in it though, so he handed Kotaro all the supplies and left.

"Hanzo! Why you just gonna leave us like this?" Kaihime asked.

Hanzo kept walking and didn't look back. He walked to Tadakatsu's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tadakatsu responded.

Hanzo walked in and plopped down on Da Ji's bed. "I hope you're day hasn't been as hopeless as mine." Hanzo said.

Tadakatsu looked at him. "What happened?"

"That stupid Kotaro is hollering about getting dirt on people and I know that will get all of us in big trouble so I gave him all the equipment and left." Hanzo said.

Tadakatsu nodded his head. "Well I kinda had a horrible day too." He said.

"What happened to you?" Hanzo asked.

"Let's just say Da Ji and I had a heated argument." Tadakatsu replied.

Hanzo instantly bolted up and looked at Tadakatsu surprised. "Wait a minute…You and Da Ji had an argument?" He asked.

Tadakatsu nodded. Hanzo's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why does that shock you so much?" Tadakatsu asked.

"Because of the history of you and Da Ji…You two met in the 6th grade, hell I was there too. You two were like brother and sister starting in the 7th grade. Everybody and I mean **EVERYBODY **thought you two were boyfriend and girlfriend ever since you started hanging out. You two never had an argument before. What could you two have possibly argued about?"

"The same reason Da Ji always argues with other people. She can't take helpful criticism." Tadakatsu said.

Hanzo slowly shook his head. He still was in shock of what he just heard.

Kotaro, Kaihime, and Kunoichi searched people's dorms for a long time looking for something dirty to put in the school newspaper. They were about to give up when they finally found the jackpot, Nene's room.

"EUREKA!" Kunoichi exclaimed.

"Shhhh! You're going to startle them and we won't be able to get the juicy story." Kotaro hissed.

"You're still looking for people to embarrass?" Hanzo asked walking towards them.

"I thought you weren't going to participate." Kotaro said.

"Well turns out I have to participate. I just saw Principal Susano'o and he said that it's mandatory that I participate in this week's newspaper." Hanzo replied.

"Oh…So you didn't tell him that we are looking for people to humiliate?" Kaihime asked.

"Do I look like a snitch to you?" Hanzo asked.

Kotaro snickered after hearing that. He walked over and patted Hanzo on the back. "Well good…Because we just found an unlucky sucker." He laughed.

Hanzo peeked through the window and saw what they were talking about. He saw Nene and Magoichi rolling around under the covers on Nene's bed.

"Eww! They're having sex?" Hanzo asked.

Kotaro grinned. "I don't know, but according to our front page they are. Take the pictures girls." Kotaro laughed snapping his fingers.

Kaihime and Kunoichi instantly began taking pictures. Kunoichi forgot to take the flash off her camera.

"Hey! No flash photography!" Kotaro chuckled.

After they finished taking the pictures, they ran back to Kotaro's room to process the pictures.

"Why didn't we just take the pictures with our cellphones instead of doing it the old fashion way with this big black camera?" Kaihime asked.

"Because that's the way the school wants the newspaper pictures done." Kunoichi responded.

The machine finished processing the pictures and Kotaro snatched them.

"Bingo! We got action!" Kotaro yelled laughing.

"Yay!" Kunoichi and Kaihime cheered jumping up and down on the beds.

Hanzo just sat down shaking his head slowly. Kotaro cracked his knuckles and began typing on his laptop.

**(The Next Morning)**

Students began crowding the hallways to grab the first ever Han Academy Printed Newspaper.

"Move bitch!" Da Ji demanded pushing Sun Shang Xiang out of the way.

Sima Yi was the first person to grab a copy. He eyes almost exploded when he read the title and saw the picture. Da Ji grabbed a copy second. She almost lost her balance when she read it.

The title said Nene & Magoichi Have A One Night Stand Behind Hideyoshi and Okuni's Backs.

Magoichi finally came out of his dorm and began walking towards his locker. As soon as he put his combination in and opened the locker, he heard people repeating Magoichi. He ran over to the pack of students and tapped Ranmaru on the shoulder. Ranmaru looked at him and gave him a disgusted look.

"What's going on here?" Magoichi asked.

"You should know…" Ranmaru said showing him the front cover of the newspaper.

"What the hell…Give me that damn newspaper!" Magoichi said snatching the newspaper out of Ranmaru's hands.

"You had sex with Nene?!" Ranmaru asked loudly.

"No!" Magoichi replied not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Well the newspaper said you did. Plus they have a picture right below the title with you and her under the covers together." Ranmaru shrieked.

"This newspaper is ludicrous!" Magoichi shouted.

"Aye yo? There's Magoichi! The man who had sex with the ugly baldheaded bitch Nene!" Zhen Ji laughed. Everybody began laughing at Magoichi.

"I'm telling Susano'o on all of you!" Magoichi screamed.

Everybody got silent. They were scared now.

"Did you plan for him to tell Susano'o?" Kaihime whispered to Kotaro.

"Hell no, if Susano'o finds out we are in big trouble." Kotaro whispered.

Suddenly, Susano'o walked over to the students and gave them a weak smile.

"Good morning students…I just came to see what the first ever Han Academy Newspaper looks like." Susano'o said.

He grabbed a copy of the newspaper and turned to face the crowd of students.

"Before I read this, I want to thank Kotaro, Kaihime, Kunoichi, and Hanzo for typing this." Susano'o said.

Kunoichi and Kaihime could feel Magoichi and Nene staring at them.

"Don't give them a reaction." Kaihime hissed.

"I'm not…" Kunoichi grunted lowly.

"Now without further or do…I am going to read what the front page story is." Susano'o said. He raised the newspaper to his face.

Nene and Magoichi smiled at each other, It was justice time…Or maybe not. Susano'o began laughing loudly. Keiji began scratching his head.

Susano'o took the newspaper down from his face, he was still laughing. "Now that is what I call a juicy story!" Susano'o laughed. He wiped a tear from his eye due to his laughter.

Kotaro smiled at Kunoichi and Kaihime. Hanzo had a shocked look on his face.

"Principal Susano'o! They are defaming our name, which deserves a suspension!" Nene said running up to him.

"Oh…I really don't care! As long as it's juicy to read, I could give a damn if it was about Diamondback!" Susano'o said loudly.

"Oh now I feel appreciated!" Diamondback said sarcastically throwing his hands up. Susano'o gave him a glare.

"But-But this story is not accurate at all!" Nene pouted.

"Listen here you little snitch!" Susano'o growled.

Nene looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"I said I don't give a damn! Now run along." Susano'o demanded.

Nene ran away crying.

Susano'o looked at the students. "I sure can't wait to see if next week's newspaper tops this one. Great job Kotaro, Kaihime, Hanzo, and Kunoichi! I am awarding you 4 $10,000 Han dollars apiece." Susano'o announced.

Da Ji's jaw dropped and so did Hanbei's.

"I am also putting this newspaper on the Han Academy **Hall Of Fame** wall." Susano'o said.

"Wow…I feel famous!" Kaihime said in shock.

Kaihime and Kunoichi began dancing round and round. Kotaro was actually shocked. Susano'o actually complimented them.

"Alright kids have a great day. Now hustle to your first period classes." Susano'o said.

The students began heading to their respective first period classes.

* * *

Yay that ends Chapter 4!

I hope you all enjoyed it :)

Review the chapter and let me know the characters you want to see used or etc…

I love you all for reading :) Bye!


End file.
